Don't Give Me Flannel
by HanShaped
Summary: There's something enthralling in watching [Charles] in his element. / "You're my roommate who's super cute and it's the middle of the night and you're cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it's becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you" AU / College/University AU. Erik's POV. Fluff with traces of Plot. First Kiss.


_A/N: So, yeah, here we are._  
_It was supposed to be a short_er_ one-shot, around 1,000 words or so, but I sort of took that prompt and ran with it, because apparently I cannot write something without any world-building in it._  
_But it was a pure pleasure to write, even if I should've been working on my other WIPs. *sigh*_

_Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this short—yet still somehow almost four times longer than intended—ficlet._

_It's not beta-ed, just edited and proofread by myself, so you know the drill—and I'll be really grateful for any valuable remarks!_

* * *

_**Don't Give Me Flannel**_

* * *

"Can you finally go to bed?"

Although Erik's voice is hoarse, his annoyance seeps through very clearly. As a result, the question sounds more like an order, despite it not really being Erik's intention. Nonetheless, he's too groggy to care.

Generally, Erik Lehnsherr has always prided himself in being quite a heavy sleeper, capable of sleeping through anything and everything ever since he remembers. Even when he was just a few years old, he would occasionally wake up to hear about the storm roaring through the night, which did little to disrupt his sleep. His mother used to joke that the bomb blowing up nearby wouldn't manage to jolt him awake. The manifestation of his powers in the early teenage years disrupted his routine for a while, but he managed to go back to it by the time he started university, and this time he hasn't let anything get in the way of getting a healthy amount of sleep.

Willing himself to fall asleep has never been problematic either, even with a lot of background noise. Unfortunately, it seems like the light is his ultimate weakness. He's been struggling to doze off for quite a while now, but a small lamp still kept alight turns it into a truly challenging feat. Facing the wall that his bed was pushed to, his eyes closed shut, he's desperately trying to force his mind to finally shut down, having already given a shot to counting sheep and focusing on his breathing. Sadly, without the comforting darkness to drown out any unwanted late-night thoughts, he is unable to succumb to sleep. The worst thing is, he's slowly growing more and more desperate and the thought to just ask Charles—the very culprit behind his current predicament—to do this for him keeps lingering at the forefront of his mind.

A quiet groan escapes his lips as Erik turns around, towards the rustle of paper behind him. Charles Xavier, his roommate, the fellow student who also happens to be a mutant, is sitting on the carpet between their two beds, surrounded by an array of textbooks and notes. He is, by far, one of the very few people whom Erik tolerates and who somehow tolerate him in return, which is still somewhat unbelievable to Erik—how such a person as Charles, so unbearably idealistic and impossibly kind, would like to as much as simply be in his presence continues to escape his comprehension.

Nevertheless, here they are, Charles spread on the floor and Erik failing to fall asleep. Overall, Charles is quite a nice roommate, certainly much better than the previous ones that Erik was unlucky to live with. (Or maybe it was them who were unlucky enough to cross his path, Erik wonders sometimes.) Although a chatter, Charles doesn't bother with meaningless conversations and he has a quick wit, which is even more prominent over the chessboard that they sometimes use to play, all of which make him a pleasant enough companion even on the worst of days. His bright big eyes, with their remarkable blueness only accentuated by the flannel pajamas he is currently wearing and with his floppy hair falling over them, make him look rather appealing, as a quite impressive group of both male and female students can corroborate. Despite that, Charles's favourable looks are no more than a pleasant addition, or so Erik tries to convince himself of.

He cuts that train of thought short, though. They are friends, even though this label hardly conveys the depth of their bond. Charles may be the closest person Erik has ever been to, other than his parents, which makes him just about the only family Erik has left. To ruin the most meaningful friendship in Erik's life due to his irrational sexual urges is just unthinkable. So he proceeds to do what he's been doing for weeks now, burying the budding attraction deep enough that the telepath won't see it.

"I can't fall asleep with the light on," he grumbles, seeing that Charles has hardly reacted to his previous question. When that doesn't work either, Erik continues, his brows furrowing, "I have an exam tomorrow, too, you know."

Charles finally looks up at him, and his eyes are sparkling in the warm light of his bedside lamp, his liveliness evident despite the dark circles under them. Erik shouldn't find that sight so endearing, and yet, he's mesmerised all the same, almost forgetting his own annoyance.

"Yeah, sorry," Charles says apologetically, gazing down at the notebook he's just been leafing through. His lips, even redder than usual, what with the way Charles continues to chew at them, curl into a little self-deprecating smile. Erik can't help but trace their movements when his friend adds, "Just… five more minutes."

It's clear how tired Charles is, leaning on his hand which is perched up on his lap and visibly fighting off the urge to let his head drop on his notes. Erik rolls his eyes, irritated with Charles's insistence even more so now that he sees his exhaustion. It may even explain why Erik's own tiredness feels so profound; if Charles is on the verge of falling asleep, his shields are prone to get weaker and sometimes he starts projecting his feelings, as if his mind was trying to get rid of the sense of fatigue simply by pushing it away.

In truth, Erik doesn't mind it as much as he thought he would. He minds feeling more tired than he actually is, that is, but not the mental contact itself. It never fails to surprise him, how much he actually enjoys having someone brushing against his thoughts. Of course, he believes that all mutants should be treated equally, regardless of the nature of their mutation; and yet, telepaths are often facing quite a lot of resentment, even within the mutant community itself. For many, it is one thing to pass someone with a tail or a pair of wings on the street without batting an eye, and something else entirely to have a stranger overhear your thoughts—something intimate and meant to exist only for you to listen.

Erik can understand where such reservations might come from, even though he himself doesn't view telepathy as so problematic. In fact, the anti-psionic bias seems to be chiefly the product of ignorance—there aren't that many telepaths, most of whom not even powerful enough to fully enter someone's mind without touching that person or at least being in a very close proximity to them, but people nevertheless are afraid of feeling so exposed, with more than unfavourable portrayal of telepathy in the media as manipulative and exploitative only feeding their fear.

Not that telepaths are actually interested in reading or controlling everyone's minds; the fact that is obvious to anyone who has actually met a telepath. It would be exhausting, after all, to listen closely to every thought that comes your way. Not even mentioning the fact that a lot of people think they're incredibly interesting and worthy of attention, while, in actuality, their thoughts are mundane and their secrets nonsignificant.

Erik has crossed paths with enough telepaths to know that. Besides, if telepaths truly did always listen to one's every thought, Charles would already bloody well know how annoyed Erik has been for quite a while now.

"You've been cramming it for—" Erik reaches out with his power, tugging at the magnetic lines surrounding him, and feels the hands of Charles's watch which is still wrapped around his wrist.

The soft hum of its metal is pleasantly familiar. Charles takes it off only to sleep, and its constant presence allows Erik to sense him, even if his friend is out of sight. It never ceases to surprise Erik how comforting he finds it, the possibility to feel Charles's warm skin against the stainless steel of the watch anytime he wishes, wherever he is.

Erik reads the hour and groans resignedly, "—for _six hours_ straight. You know everything that you need already."

"I have to ace it," Charles mutters, his gaze fixed back on his notes.

He bites his lower lip, _again_, and it's truly infuriating how captivating it is. Erik spends entirely too much time looking at those plush red lips of Charles's, wondering distantly if they're as soft as they look and if their redness would be even more intense after a thorough kiss…

It's getting ridiculous. He shouldn't allow himself to think such things, especially not about a telepath.

"Did you even touch the tea I made you?," Erik demands instead, resisting the temptation to ask another question that sits at the tip of his tongue, one that is as improper as it is stupid.

A quick glance at Charles's nightstand confirms what Erik has already suspected. The green mug with a cat and a silly chemistry pun printed on it is standing exactly where Erik put it three hours ago.

Charles looks up once again, his lips rounding in a way that is both adorable and infuriating. What's more, the sudden movement makes his hair, ruffled from the way Charles runs his hands through them every now and then, fall down his forehead, and Erik barely battles the urge to reach out and gently brush them away.

"Oh," Charles breathes, his wide eyes making him look like a puppy whose owner has just scolded them for something that they are absolutely guilty of. "I'm terribly sorry, my friend," he says sheepishly, averting his gaze. "I've got too immersed in all of this." His hand flies around over all the books, the sleeve of his slightly too big flannel pyjamas tumbling down his forearm and falling over his wrist.

Why Charles insists on sleeping in that atrocious thing, whose only saving grace is its nice blue colour, remains a mystery to Erik. Their dorm room is relatively warm, even in winter, and yet Charles seems to be perpetually cold at night, sleeping under a pile of blankets all year long. Erik is reluctant to admit it, but it worries him that although the summer is about to start, Charles' nightwear hasn't yet changed. If he's so cold, perhaps there could be a way to warm him up a bit. Which is hardly the best line of thinking for now, because the only solutions Erik can think of involve things that he's pretty sure Charles wouldn't want.

A small shudder runs down his spine, and Erik has to clear his suddenly dry throat, forcing his mind to think about something else—anything else, really. He ends up recalling the details of a few cases which will most probably prove to be useful during tomorrow's exam, trying not to wonder how it would be to wrap his arms around Charles and pull him under the covers.

Frustratingly, even repeating in his head what he already knows by heart isn't tedious enough to put his mind to sleep.

"You can't keep doing that." Erik's voice sounds annoyed even to his own ears, more so than before.

"I know, I know…," Charles says under his breath, clearly having completely recovered from his previous mortification.

"You should've started earlier." Erik's tone might be a bit too harsh, certainly more than he intended. He can't help himself but be frustrated, though, what with everything that watching Charles raise his hand and gently tap his fingers against his lips does to Erik's insides.

Charles sighs, burying his face in his hands. "I know that too." Erik can barely hear him, his voice muffled by his fingers, but he can tell that Charles must be annoyed with himself too. "Just… this isn't half as interesting as the project I'm working on," he explains, with an edge to his tone.

Erik rolls his eyes, though there's hardly any malice behind the gesture. "I can believe that, but it's getting annoying," he says a little less sternly, despite his patience seriously dwindling.

"Sorry." But Charles doesn't look so sorry as he grabs one of the textbooks and opens it, back in that study mode of his.

Taking a deep breath, Erik barely refrains from raising his voice, his irritation only worsened by the worry about Charles's awful sleeping habits. "You know all of that. Go to bed already."

Charles's thoughts are clearly far away from their conversation when he mumbles, "Just… let me finish—"

"Charles, you're overtaxing yourself." Erik's tone is yet again harsh, though this time he can't keep worry out of his voice.

The telepath doesn't even respond, his whole attention at the textbook on his lap. Despite his immersion in the text, Charles's head continues to be drooping, his back leaning heavily on the frame of his bed, and Erik doesn't know what to do anymore to make this man finally get some sleep.

It's still somewhat bewildering to him, to care for another person's well-being so much that he starts completely brushing aside his own. It's not like he is uncaring, but ever since his parents passed away Erik hasn't allowed himself to get too close to other people. His wounds haven't properly healed yet, and the thought of losing anyone else is so unbearable that he'd rather isolate himself than face the prospect of going through that again. Yet, he finds himself growing more and more fond of Charles with every passing day.

Although everyone seems to love Charles—that goes without question—Erik isn't like everyone and a creature of very little trust, so he can't be easily swayed into liking someone, even if confronted with the smoothest of flattery. But Charles isn't like anyone else either and hardly an overconfident and snobbish smooth talker that Erik thought he was upon their first meeting. It took more than a couple of heated discussions during quite a few classes and the mutant rights club meetings and one memorable party, however, for Erik to start appreciating Charles's seemingly endless enthusiasm, his infuriating idealism and the admirable faithfulness to his own ideals, and, most of all, his unconditional kindness.

As a cynic and a firm believer in the need for separation between baseline humans and mutants, Erik naturally would never agree with Charles's integrationist ideas, though deep down he has to begrudgingly admit that such an approach might be beneficial in some instances. Besides, it's not his fault, really, that Erik can't resist that warm laughter, the playful quirk of that red mouth, and the mischievous glint in those hauntingly blue eyes. If he didn't know much about telepathy, he'd think that this endearing charm is just a trick, but he knows better. Charles really happens to be just as charming, as if having the magnetic personality of an opposite pole, whose call is quite hard for Erik to resist.

Which doesn't make Charles's late-night study sessions any less irritating.

Erik must do something to make Charles finally go to sleep, and if the Charles way of talking and negotiating doesn't work, it's time for the Erik way. He slips from under the covers and jumps to the floor.

"Erik, give it back!," Charles shrieks the second Erik snatches the book away from his hands, though his protests are much weaker than usual.

"I need sleep and so do you," Erik says stubbornly, hugging the book to his chest. "So, just put it all away, or I'll do that for you."

Charles looks at him for a long moment, the exasperation in his expression mixed with something else, something odd. There's a heaviness to his gaze that makes Erik shift minutely, slightly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of those brilliant eyes.

"You're insufferable sometimes," Charles says eventually, although he doesn't sound resigned, only mildly amused.

"You're the one to talk," Erik snaps back, albeit good-naturedly.

Signing once again, Charles just shakes his head, a small smile creeping on his lips. Then, he fixes Erik with a stern gaze.

"I'll go to sleep when I finish this chapter," he says seriously, and the determination that is colouring his eyes suggests that he won't step down this time.

Erik purses his lips and regards him for a moment, contemplating the offer. The chances for negotiating conditions more favourable for Erik are scarce, and now is not a good time to pick up a fight. It seems best to relent.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," Erik decides, slowly releasing the book from his grasp.

Charles quickly goes to grab it before he can even let go of it, the telepath's fingers brushing against Erik's forearms and leaving a trail of the pleasant tingling sensation behind. Erik can't help but sit here transfixed, the plush carpet soft against the bare skin of his shins, as Charles goes back to studying. There's something enthralling in watching him in his element—because as exhausted as Charles is, there's still so much passion in the way he's practically devouring what is written on the pages before him. His eyes are alight again, and his lips are moving—lightly, captivatingly—as he's quietly repeating the crucial tidbits of information.

Erik has never wanted to kiss someone so much in his entire life.

Although the book is once again laying open on his lap and stealing all his attention, Charles looks up from it, apparently having noticed Erik's dumbfounded expression. "You can go back to bed now," he points out lightly, his brows drawn in mild confusion.

"Not until I tuck you in first," Erik responds before he has time to think much about his words.

He doesn't even get a chance to start feeling self-conscious, however, as Charles is seemingly taking it all in stride. "That won't be necessary, my friend," he says, giving Erik an amused look, the corner of his lips—so distractingly _red_—rising in a half smile, and Erik finds it hard not to stare at them.

Instead, he narrows his eyes. "We'll see."

"You're unbelievable," Charles snorts and glances down at the book, his fingers finding their way back to his mouth.

The tip of his thumb begins to slowly trace the outline of his lower lip, back and forth, drawing all of Erik's attention to that one delicate motion. He cannot help but be hypnotised, wishing against his better judgement that he could reach out and replace Charles's fingers with his own. To map those lips with his touch, to explore the softness against his fingertips…

Erik looks up abruptly, his eyes boring in the ceiling. Breathing out, he almost groans, but refrains from doing so not to distract Charles. It's really of no use, allowing himself for such mental escapades. This absurd infatuation has already made Erik's life miserable enough, there is really no need to add fuel to the flames.

Except, he finds himself unable to stop. Everytime he sees Charles, hears his warm laughter, feels his fingers brushing against his own arm, is confronted with a clever and spot-on counterargument during their arguments, or witnesses a particularly cunning move during the game of chess, Erik can't stop his mind from being consumed yet again by the thoughts of his best friend. It's truly a miracle that Charles hasn't picked up on those thoughts yet, and for once Erik is grateful for Charles's strict moral code.

Nonetheless, Erik knows he has to put an end to it. It's just a silly crush, after all, nothing worth putting their friendship on the line. No more foolishness from now on—he'll just focus on getting through his studies, pushing all the other matters aside.

After some time, which seems to have stretched from mere minutes to long hours, Erik abruptly hears Charles close the book. He drops his gaze in time to see his friend put it down and then proceed to gather all the rest of the study materials into a pile.

"Okay, I've finished, happy?," Charles says, pushing the pile closer to his bed. "You can tuck me in now." He looks up and momentarily furrows his eyebrows. "Erik?"

Somehow, the earnest look of those beautifully blue eyes makes Erik's resolve snap. So much for an end to all the silliness. Before he can stop his traitorous lips from moving, the question is already leaving his mouth, the one he's been longing to ask for so long.

"Can I kiss you?"

There's a moment of stunned silence, as Charles's eyebrows slowly rise, disappearing underneath his dishevelled hair. He's still for what feels like an eternity, and Erik can feel the tendrils of the telepath's thoughts retreating from his mind, folding in on themselves, which can't possibly bode well.

Panic begins to rise in Erik's chest. With his breath quickening, he does his best to slip on a mask of indifference over his face, hoping against hope that Charles hasn't seen anything damning in his mind, especially not any of those lewd thoughts he's been having lately. But before dread can consume his mind like a wildfire, Erik sees Charles's expression soften and then the telepath is leaning in, stopping only when his face is a few mere inches from Erik's.

He's so close that Erik nearly goes cross-eyed, Charles's breath ghosting over his lips. Erik remains frozen, waiting for his friend's response, anticipating and dreading it in equal measure. He sees that Charles's eyes are flickering all over his face, filled with… Is it excitement, or rather nervousness? Regardless, his look is clearly inviting, so Erik lets himself hope that maybe his friend does want the same thing.

"Yes."

For a second, Erik isn't sure if he has heard it correctly. It was barely a whisper, and Charles agreeing to such a ridiculous request sounds too good to be true. It soon becomes clear, however, that Erik's ears were not playing tricks on him when Charles gives him one last smile and leans in farther to close the distance between them.

Erik's eyes close on their own accord, and it takes a heartbeat for their lips to meet. It doesn't feel like a particularly world-changing moment—or maybe it does, just not in the way Erik expected. It's not like a lighting strike, turning his world upside down and igniting a raging fire inside of him, but it rather feels as if long-lost puzzle pieces finally fell in their proper places.

Kissing Charles feels like coming home.

His lips are just so soft, pliable against Erik's, the warmth of their gentle touch spreading through Erik's whole body like little electric shocks. The kiss is rather chaste, close-mouthed; even so, Erik can feel the air between them slowly changing and starting to crackle with the kind of tension that has barely reached the surface before. The wave of excitement mixed with lust that swiftly encompasses his mind proves that he's not the only one who notices it.

Erik senses something else, however, something much deeper and warmer, as his hands find their way to Charles's face. He runs his fingertips over the expanse of smooth skin, gently stroking Charles's cheeks, and he can feel the warmth rising there. He can't help but smile against his friend's lips, feeling an affectionate nudge in his mind in return.

And then Erik hears it, a soft murmur permeating his thoughts.

_I thought you'd never ask._

* * *

_A/N:__ I'm considering perhaps writing more in that 'verse, so if any of you has any ideas, prompts, or requests, I'll be more than happy to oblige ;)_

_(Generally, I have more in store for Cherik, especially after Dark Phoenix (we'll always have Paris, after all), but those works are also getting longer than expected. Still, I'm cautiously optimistic about finishing them in August, as well as _Falling For You Was Never An Option_.)_


End file.
